


I've Got You In My Head

by teaearlgreyhot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Mind Reading, Pining, these girls are so damn gay how do they not see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaearlgreyhot/pseuds/teaearlgreyhot
Summary: When Buffy could read minds, Willow had a hard time keeping her thoughts...straight. Set just after Earshot.





	

Willow paused, standing outside of Buffy’s bedroom door. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t calm down, no matter how many times she told herself she was just being silly. She was sure that Xander thought way weirder things than she did, and besides, Buffy was busy trying to find a school shooter and dealing with the whole business of not going insane. It was selfish that Willow was procrastinating visiting Buffy. She knew Buffy had a really rough time with all of this, and that she could use the Rosenberg special hot chocolate that Willow brought. She swallowed hard and cracked the door open. 

“Buffy? Giles said you feeling a little better, so I brought you some hot chocolate and my VHS of The Lawnmower Man! You know, Stephen King sued the guys who made the movie, because he has a story with the same name, and at first I thought ‘oh that makes sense, I wouldn’t want myself associated with the movie either’, cause, you know, it’s not so good. But then I read the story and it’s about a naked guy who eats grass and has a murderous lawn mower, so now I think ‘hey, Stephen King should be grateful! Now people will just think he wrote about a gardener with science superpowers, which makes way more sense.’” 

 

“You know, I’m not large with the campy C movies. I see enough weird looking monsters as is.” Buffy scooted over on her bed, patting the spot next to her. “But come! Sit! I totally need the distraction. You would not  _ believe  _ the things I heard. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at my mom in the eyes again. I’ll have to look at her hairline.” Buffy looked at the top of Willow’s head. “And how weird is this? Just looking at someone’s hairline all the time? Total disaster.” 

 

Willow laughed, and Buffy joined her. Thank god, things were normal. Willow knew she was overreacting. She sat next to Buffy on her bed, and after taking a mug of hot chocolate, Buffy leaned on her shoulder. 

 

This was good. This was okay. Things were just like they were before Buffy got all Escape To Witch Mountain-y. Except...now it was silent. How long had they been quiet? 20 seconds? Was that awkward? Willow needed to say something. She didn’t want Buffy to think her mind was wandering or thinking about…whatever Buffy thought Willow thought about on a regular day. 

 

“It must have been weird, hearing everything everyone’s thinking. Especially cause, you know, we weren’t thinking normal stuff. My brain got all wacky once I knew you were listening. Those weren’t regular Willow thoughts. It’s like the observer effect! In, uh, quantum mechanics. You can’t look at stuff without changing its outcome. That’s why it must have been weird. You know, for you.” 

Instantly, Willow regretted not bringing up literally anything else. Avoiding the issue completely was better than defending herself, especially when she was obviously pretty bad at it. 

 

“Oh, I know. Trust me, people were thinking lots of bizzaro stuff.” Buffy didn’t sound like she knew. She sounded like she was just trying to make Willow feel better.    
  


Willow swallowed hard, and spoke before thinking. 

“I’m not gay, Buffy.” 

 

There was a long pause. Willow’s ears were ringing with her own heartbeat, and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that visited her whenever she felt like the world was crashing around her. Usually that was reserved for the literal, apocalypse type crashing, but this felt just as destructive. 

 

“I...I just mean… I’m, you know, with Oz! Oz is great. Me and Oz are great. And I don’t know why I...you know, thought that stuff. Observer effect, I guess! I don’t want you to think it’s like, all the time I’m thinking...you know…” Willow was almost whispering by the time her words tapered out. She wasn’t going to say out loud what they both knew- that Willow had thought about how pretty Buffy was, how her eyes shined when she smiled, how her lips puckered and Willow sometimes couldn’t help herself from imagining learning in, just for a second, and…

 

Buffy heard all of it. Why couldn’t Willow have just stayed home that day? She wasn’t all that helpful with the crazy lunch lady or Jonathan, all she did was mess up the best relationship in her life. 

 

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Willow felt her own lip start to quiver, and she stood up. “I should go. I, uh, should talk to Giles about this spell he was trying to-” She was halfway out the bedroom door when she the bed ruffling. Buffy had stood up. 

 

“Look, Will...” She sounded nervous. Willow had somehow managed to make the _ vampire slayer _ nervous. That wasn’t an accomplishment she ever wanted under her belt. “You know everyone thinks about their friends like that, right?”

 

“Um.. Huh?” Willow said stupidly, internally kicking herself for the thousandth time that week. Could she really not have thought of something to say that included actual words? 

 

“Yeah, totally. I’ve thought about you, and Faith, hell, even Cordelia. That’s something that all girls do. You just don’t know cause you spent all your painfully awkward discovery tween years with Xander and Jesse.” Buffy sounded so sure of herself, like what she was saying was as obvious as ‘ice is cold’ or ‘vampires don’t like tanning.’ Willow could feel her heartbeat slow down to an almost normal level. The girls smiled at each other, and Buffy gently took Willow’s hand. “Sit down. If you leave, I’ll feel bad drinking all your hot coco.”

 

Buffy and Willow quickly found their comfortable position again on the bed; Buffy resting on Willow’s shoulder as their legs touched each other at the thigh. Maybe Willow could just forget any of this ever happened. She hated panicking as much as she did around Buffy, but at least it was sort of understandable when it was because of a demon. She had just been so silly. Of course Buffy wouldn’t think she was gay, that would be insane! She  _ was  _ with Oz, after all, and she liked him. He was nice to her, he made her feel good. There’s nothing gay about that, which Buffy knew. 

 

Still, one lingering thought wouldn’t leave Willow alone.  _ Buffy thought about her, too _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to tumblr user angelandfaith for the inspiration for this, and tumblr user wlwbuffy for giving me the title!


End file.
